When Two Becomes One
by IceAngel89
Summary: What happens when Hermione has something to tell Draco? How will he react and more importantly how will everyone else react?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone. This story popped into my head and won't leave me alone so after I get this chapter up I can hopefully start my next chapter for The Rescue. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks.

Oh the bold and italic is Hermione's conscience and the italize is her

Disclaimer: I do not own HP if I did I would not be writing stories on here.

Chapter 1 Hermione's Dilemma

Hermione sat at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron contemplating how her life has turned out since graduating Hogwarts only a few years back. _I am the head of the department of Magical Co-Operation, I have a wonderful boyfriend who- Oh no! Draco's going to be so angry with me! _She though as she reached for the fire whiskey she ordered.

_**You better not drink that! It's unhealthy for you and the baby**_

_OH Sut up! Maybe I don't WANT it!_

_**Yes you do!**_

_Yes, but it was all a mistake! We are only twenty and not even married! _Then without realizing she was speaking out loud she said "What am I supposed to do?"

"Sorry miss, did you say something? Tom the bartender questioned.

"No Ton, sorry I thought I said that to myself."

_**Ha-ha! **_

_Shut up! What am I going to do? Draco won't want it! Hi is doing so well with his Corporation, this baby will just mess everything up!_

_**How do you know he won't want it? You two have been through a lot with your relationship since 7**__**th**__** year, and you two have still managed to stay together.**_

_Precisely! This just may be the on thing that we won't be able to get through! _

_**So you just plan on sitting here and drink and hope the it kills the baby?**_

_NO! I plan on getting an abortion! _

_**You can't be serious! Just tell Draco he will understand.**_

_Ugh! Why do I bother even trying to argue with you! You always win! So fine I will tell Draco… some how._

Hermione shoved the drink away, paid and apparated back to her and Draco's apartment.

"Draco I am home!" No reply came. _Good he's not home yet, this gives me sometime to think. _Hermione thought as she headed to the bathroom to take a nice long relaxing bubble bath. She turned the faucet on and poured in her favorite Lavender and Vanilla scented bubbles into the bath. When the tub was full she submerged into the water and let out a sigh of relief.

Hermione sat in the tub for over an hour before she heard Draco's voice calling her. "I'm in the tub, be out in a sec!" she replied.

"Great a whole hour in the blasted tub and still no idea!" she said to herself. Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of short shorts and a tank top on.

"Finally! I have been waiting forever!" Draco cried before stepping over to her, pulling her into a passionate kiss. When they broke away she said "It was only fifteen minutes Draco sheesh!"

"That's fifteen minutes longer that I had to wait to see your beautiful face" he smiled at he as she giggled.

"So Draco, how did work go for you today?" Hermione asked while walking to the kitchen to find something to fix her and Draco for dinner.

"Fine, busy as usual. We had someone come in today buying two dozen of out latest model of broom."

"That's wonderful babe!"

"How about you? How was your day?"

"Oh same old, same old. They want to have another Tri-Wizard Tournament but I'm not too sure about it not after what happened the last time he had one."

"Hermione, Voldemort has been gone how long now? I'm sure its safe to hold another one."

"You are right, but what about… oh never mind" Hermione said as she reached into the freezer to take out some chicken and baby carrots, and that's when it hit her, she cal tell Draco through the types of food they would have for dinner!

So instead of taking out chicken she quickly pulled out baby back ribs, carrots and peas.

"Hermione, why don't we go out for dinner instead of cooking tonight?"

"But I already took out what we were going to have!"

"Come on 'Mione lets go out. For me please" Draco pouted.

"How can I resist that look? Okay fine we can go out but where are we going? Do I need to dress up or casual?"

"Well I would want you to go in your birthday suit" Draco began but with the murderous glares coming form Hermione he changed his mind. " On second thought wear something casual., I am jut going to ware black slacks and a green or blue button up shirt."

"Okay. Give me a minute to go get changed." She said she walked to her bedroom

Half an hour later, Hermione walked out wearing a red halter top, after some debate on whether or not it showed her growing belly, and a white flowy skirt that touched just above her knees. Her hair was down and in long soft curls and she had the slightest hint of makeup on.

"You look gorgeous Hermione. There is something different about you, though I can't put a finger on it."

"Nothing's changed!" she said a little too quickly, but Draco didn't catch it.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Now that, my dear, would be a surprise, so come on lets get going!" he said while taking her hand in his and leading her out their apartment door.

He lead her around London until they reached a nice little restaurant name Le Café Eiffel.

"Oh Draco it is so cute!" she said as she took in the detail of the place. The restaurant was made out of stone and had vines cascading up the walls with flowers intertwining amongst them.

Draco and Hermione walked into Le Café Eiffel where the waiter lead them to a booth placed in a somewhat secluded area.

"Any wine for you two tonight?" the waiter asked.

"None for me thanks, how about you Draco?"

"I guess none then sir, but could we get some l'eau au minérale s'il vous plait?"

"Oui"

"Merci"

"I didn't know you could speak French"

"Did you forget who my father was? He made me learn French. He said it would be beneficial for a Malfoy to know more than one language."

"Well it does come in handy. SO what would you recommend?"

"Hmm escargot is really good as well as un steak frite"

"Then let's get that".

"Okay. Miser, je prendre duo les escargot et un steak frite. S'il vous plait."

The waiter took their order and while they were waiting they talked about nothing in particular until their food came. They ate in silence just enjoying being in each others presence. When the waiter came back to ask if they would like dessert Draco asked for the cheese platter.

"Hermione the reason why I brought you here tonight is because I have something important to ask you."

"Draco I have something important to tell you." They said at the same time.

"You go first" Hermione said.

"No your" Draco insisted.

"No I insist you go first."

"Just go Mione really"

"Okay well here it goes… Draco, I-I- I'm" Hermione hesitated.. "I'm pregnant"

People turned around and stared as they heard a "thump" where Draco was sitting but now lying on the floor.

"Draco!!" _Ugh I knew this would be bad! _Hermione thought as she reached for her water, splashing it on Draco's face.

"What happened? I had the craziest dream though; I thought you said you were pregnant"

"That's because I am Draco, you are going to be a father!"

"A, a, a, father? Me? How the hell did this happen?"

"Ugh, I knew you wouldn't want it! That's why I wanted to just get rid of it! But nooo… I thought you might have wanted it! Guess I was wrong!!" Hermione cried.

"Who said I didn't want it? "Mione I love you and love that my child is from you! I can't believe you wanted to get an abortion! What the heel were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking I was so afraid you would reject me and the baby! But… your not mad that were having one though right?"

"Mad? You crazy? I am ecstatic! It's a little early but its okay. This just makes what I was planning to do a lot easier" He then got down on one knee and said "Hermione Jane Granger, you have made me the happiest man on earth, would you make me even more happy by taking me as your husband?" He opened up the box to show a ring with a ruby and a diamond on each side of it.

"Oh Draco! Of Course I will marry you!" He then placed the ring on her finger bringing her closer to him before drawing her in a passionate kiss. The round in the restaurant cheered in happiness for the couple. When they broke apart Hermione asked "How whose parents to tell first; mine or your mother?"

Draco paled " Heh, I didn't think about that. How about we don't say anything."

"Draco, we HAVE to tell them! Then we have to tell Harry, Ron, ---"

"Tell us what Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and there stood Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins."

"Ummm…" Hermione stuttered.

A/N ok chapter one is finally done. Please let me know what you think of it thanks!!!


	2. Revelations

"Umm…" Hermione stuttered,

"Tell us what Hermione"? They repeated.

"Well you see… uh.. umm.. well…"

"What Hermione is trying to say is that she is engaged." Draco finished for the still stammering Hermione.

"With whom are you engaged to Mione?" Ron asked.

"You are looking at him." Draco said pointing to himself.

Harry and the gang (easier than spelling out everyone's name) gasped, looking back and forth between Hermione and Draco.

"Is that true 'Mione-" Fred began

"Did you really-" George interrupted.

"Say yes to that-"

"Scum" George finished

"He isn't scum you two. I have been dating him for the past two years and if you guys would call me now and then you would have known that."

"But why him, he hated you in school." Ron defended

"Well yes, in the beginning I did, but that was because of the way my father raised me. During 7th year when we were head boy and girl we bonded and started spending more and more time together and since Lucius was killed in the last battle thanks to you guys, it was much easier to build a relationship with her and not have to worry about him trying to hurt her. Didn't you realize how she kept becoming more and more distant with you that year?" Draco explained.

"See, people change you guys and I love Draco and we are going to be together for the rest of our lives and are going to build our family soon." Hermione stated without realizing she just gave away that she was pregnant.

"What do you mean by 'bigger family soon' Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh… nothing just that… we plan on having kids in the near future." Hermione covered.

"I don't believe you Hermione, I have known you for 8 years, I can tell when you are lying and right now I can see it in your eyes." Ginny countered.

"Well it is the truth, now if you don't mind, we would like to leave. Hope you enjoy your dinner." She then took Draco's hand and led him out of the restaurant not daring to look behind her.

"I am so proud of you Hermione to stand up to your friends like that." Draco said once out of the restaurant.

"Thanks, it was so hard to do. I really miss being close to them but if they can't come to terms with us being together and getting married then they don't know me that well."

"Then they don't know what they are missing then. You are the most beautiful woman ever. If they can't see that they don't deserve you." Draco said, pulling her into a tender kiss.

"Can we go home? I am tired."

"Tired huh?" Draco smirked.

"Yup, tired remember I am pregnant you know. I will get tired now and then"

"Ok then, lets get you home shall we." Draco said as he grabbed her around the waist and apparated home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just outside of the Restaurant

"Did you hear what they just said?" Ron asked.

"Yes I did, I knew something was up." Ginny said.

"I can't believe she is pregnant! And with HIS child!!!" Harry yelled.

"calm down Harry, after all they are engaged now remember." Fred tried reasoning.

"That doesn't matter Fred, I bet you the only reason why they are getting married is because he knocked her up!" Harry argued back.

"That may be but at least he is doing something about it. If it was any other guy I bet they would just leave her behind." Ginny tried to reason with her boyfriend.

"So are you saying that I would leave you if I got you pregnant then Gin-" seeing the look her brothers were directing his way he said "which I haven't but if I did would you seriously think something like that, that I am just some other guy?"

"No, Harry, that's not what I am saying, Hermione is the bookworm type of girl and not many guys go for her type and the fact that Dra-Malfoy has means that there is something sincere about it, even though he did get her pregnant."

"Are you defending him baby sister?" asked Fred.

"Maybe, I don't know, I mean Voldemort is gone now, and he seems to be trying to make amends, so why can't we. You guys I miss Mione. I miss having her around and being there to talk to about things that girls only understand. I know things won't change quickly and I know it will take me time to come to terms with Malfoy and Hermione being together but can't we try to see past that and have our friend back?" Ginny tried to reason.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Hermione appeared back at the apartment with a "pop".

"So Draco, we got one fiasco out of the way, which I really didn't expect to have happen tonight. Now we have to tell our parents. So back to our original conversation before we got interrupted by Harry and them, whose parents are we going to tell first, my parents or your mum?"

"Well Mione, love, we should tell your parents first because I honestly don't know how my mother is going to take to me marrying someone of a muggleborn status. I know she isn't as bad as she was when Lucius was a live but I would rather do that one last just so we don't have to go over to your parent's house after, all worked up and not enjoy the time with them."

"Okay, let me call my family and see what time tomorrow would be best for us to come over and visit." She was just about to reach for the phone, which Draco insisted they didn't need, but Hermione said it was a must and it was easier to talk to her parents that way anyways, was stopped by Draco.

"Hey, what did you do that for? I need that phone thank you very much!"

"Hermione, dear, its like almost ten o'clock at night, won't your parents be asleep by now since they are denture thingys after all and they were probably at work all day?"

Hermione giggled, "It's dentist Draco, and yes they probably did have a busy day but they never go to bed before eleven o'clock at night. I am sure they will be up, now give me the phone back!"

"Not without a kiss first" Draco said, but before Hermione could lean up and kiss him on the cheek, Draco took off down the hall with the phone, Hermione chasing after him and yelling " Draco, give it back. I don't want to chase you all over this apartment. Please come on give it back." Draco ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed where Hermione tackled him pinning him underneath her and promptly started tickling him.

"Okay, Okay I give I g-give" Draco said between laughs.

"Ha. I will always win, and you better learn that now Malfoy."

"Oh Malfoy is it now. Well, Granger, I am going to have to punish you for that one."

"Oh what am I ever going to do?" Draco jumped up and pushed her off the bed, where she landed with a soft plop on a pillow that had been pushed off during their tickle fight. Before he could get any closer she pushed the talk button on the phone and dialed her parents number; making Draco have to wait.

"Hello, mum its Hermione. Hey, are you guys going to be busy tomorrow at around say noon?... Your not?... Good, do you and dad want to meet Draco and I at that American restaurant for lunch tomorrow? Okay sounds good, see you then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N That's the second chapter! Hope you like it. Sorry for not updating in like three months but college has kept me super duper busy. I haven't abandoned this story! I should have another one up soon. This is a Christmas gift to all of you! Now that my finals are over with and I have a three week break from school I will have more time to write.

Please review and let me know what you think thanks!!!


	3. Talk with Parents Part 1

Chapter 3- Telling the parents part 1

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione hung up the phone and looked at Draco expectantly.

"Well…" she stared.

"well what?"he asked confused.

"Well… I called and set up a time to meet with my parents now you go pop your pretty little head into that fireplace mister and tell your mother that we are coming to visit tomorrow." Hermione said somewhat sternly.

"And what if I don't follow your order… Granger…" Draco retorted stepping dangerously close to her.

"You will just have to see…" she retorted taking a step closer.

They were barely inches apart and soon Draco was leaning in to kiss her but before he could even reach her lips she turned away from him.

"What the hell?" Draco said.

"Well I told you, you would have to see what I would do and denying you a kiss or anything similar to that is your punishment until you fire call your mother telling her we need to see her." Hermione said as she sashayed out of the room leaving a stunned Draco behind.

"Stupid hormonal pregnant woman" Draco muttered as he somberly made his way over to the fireplace and with a pinch of floo powder he threw it in the fireplace and called out Malfoy Manor then stuck his head in.

"Mother" her called out.

"Coming dear" she called out.

A few minutes later Draco saw his mother, Narcissa Malfoy drop down to her knees infront of him.

"Hello dear, how are you this evening?"

"I'm good mother. I hope you are doing well as well. The reason why I am fire calling you is because I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow afternoon, say 2 ish?"



"I should be darling, but if not I can cancel whatever appointment I may have in order to spend some time with my son. May I ask why you all of a sudden want to see me?"

"That, mother, is a surprise. So I will see you tomorrow at 2 then?"

"Yes Draco you will."

"Well I will see you then" he replied before pulling his head out of the fireplace.

"Now was that really so hard to do Draco?" Hermione said causing Draco to nearly bump his head on the fireplace.

"Damn woman don't you know not to scare me like that? And yes it was oh so hard to. Do I get a reward for doing it though?"

"Well I can see what I can do…" Hermione said before walking up to him and placing a firm kiss on his lips but before he could respond she quickly pulled away. "Well we best be off to bed, we have a long day tomorrow".

"You don't get off that easily Granger. You can't just kiss me like that and then want to go to bed. That isn't fair to me."

"To you Draco or to your other half?" Hermione smirked as she turned away to walk into their bedroom.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know, your other half is the reason why this came about" she said rubbing her still slightly flat stomach.

"If I'm not mistaken, _love_, it takes two to tango, as the muggles say, and I know you were more than willingly to ehm, play with my other half if you know what I mean." He said wiggling his brow.

"Oh Draco grow up!" she said before she ran the rest of the way to their bedroom with Draco chasing after her.

She barely made it to the edge of the bed before Draco tackled her causing her to let out a small scream.

"Draco you big oaf get off! I am pregnant you know!"

" Big oaf? I'm a big oaf? We'll see about that Granger."



"And how are you going to see about that _Malfoy?_" Hermione got out before Draco launched another tickling match this time Hermione was the one pinned down with Draco dominating the tickling.

"k, stop stop, I can't breathe!!" she got out between laughs.

"What do you say?"

"Uncle?"

"No… those aren't the magic words."

"M-m-m-merlin?" she tried again.

"No… I'll give you a clue." He then leaned down and whispered in her ear. She gasped, "Draco! I am NOT going to say that!"

"You have to or I won't stop tickling you!"

"Oookay! Draco is is t-th-the Slytherin S-s-sss sex god." Hermione finally got out in between fits of laughter.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it Granger? You know I have to live up to my name from Hogwarts."

"Yah right Malfoy, you didn't shag every freakin girl in school. I bet you only shagged Pansy before me! And I was probably a hell of a lot better than pug face!"

"Hmm… this may be true but no one ever has to know that now do they?"

"Ugh! You are so unbelievable!" She said before getting up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Love, where are you going?"

"To get ready for bed Draco, I am tired and we have a long day tomorrow."

"Awe… no playing tonight then?" Draco said with the biggest pout he could manage and it wasn't much considering he was still trying to smirk while doing so.

"Draco you know that doesn't work now go to bed!"she said while shutting the door behind her.

"Fine. God, I am really going to hate these next 6 months or so!" he complained while getting ready for bed.

He was just climbing into bed when Hermione walked out of the bathroom.

"Love, are you coming to bed now?"



"In just a minute Draco, I need to look over something before we meet with my parents tomorrow."

"What do you have to look over? Aren't we just going to meet up with them and talk?"

"Well, yes, we are going to meet up with them and talk but they are going to ask millions of questions and I just want you and I to be ready for what they might come up with because my parents still haven't met you after all of this time and I'm not quite sure if they are going to like you or not because of the past."

"Love, don't worry about it. What happens happens; just come to bed and let's face everything in the morning."

"You're right, and you know Draco, you have changed, for the better and I am sure my parents will see it too."

"I sure hope so." He said leaning over, kissing her on her forehead. "Good night love, see ya in the morning."

"Night." She said before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning dawned too early for the occupants of #26 Fleet Lane. The sun was just rising when Draco was woken up by the sound of Hermione running to the bathroom where she heaved everything or the lack there of into the toilet.

"Hermione are you okay?" he asked while he walked into the bathroom to check on her. Once he got into the bathroom he found her leaning against the wall, one arm hanging onto the toilet.

"I'm fine; just a little morning sickness is all, nothing to fret over Draco, dear."

"Are you sure? It's seven in the morning… what time are we supposed to meet your parents at that restaurant?"

"Noon and yes I know it is early, I can't really control this you know. Why don't you go back to bed? I am not really tired anyways and besides I think I am going to go start breakfast. So you can either go back to sleep for a little bit and I will come wake you when its ready or you can come down and help me, your choice." She replied while getting up of the floor.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then I may come down and help make breakfast, but you do know, we have a house elf that can take care of that even though I know you don't want us to have one, but it's their job, so let them do it now and then alright?"

"Draco, house elves shouldn't be treated as slaves! They deserve to be free and do as they please. Even though we give our house elf vacation and she gets paid I still don't like it."



"Okay, okay but they like doing what they do. It's what they want to do. So just let them do it okay. Now go on downstairs and get breakfast started, unless you want to join me in the shower."

"As tempting as that sounds, I am going to head downstairs because if I join you, I won't get anything done before we have to meet with my parents."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Oh really? Well, we will just see about that." She said then proceeded out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Draco emerged from the bathroom to the delicious smell of bacon, eggs and cinnamon rolls. "Smells wonderful 'Mione." He complimented as he took his seat at the kitchen table. Hermione brought his plate over and then went to get hers and came to sit down next to him. "Took you long enough, I swear you take longer than me in the shower! You said you would come down and help me so since you didn't you get to do the dishes while I go up and take a shower and get ready."

"Yes, dear."

"Good." She said before they fell into a lapse of silence while they finished up their meal. Hermione scooted back from the table and put her dishes in the sink before walking up the stairs to get ready for the day while Draco went and did the dishes per her request. When Hermione was finished getting ready she walked back downstairs and found Draco in the study reading.

"Did you finish the dishes dear?"

"Yes, love, I did. Now I am reading. Care to join me until we have to leave in a few hours?"

"I can never turn down an opportunity to read Draco, you know that so why even ask?" she said coming to sit down next to him. She grabbed her latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ and began reading.

Before they knew it three hours had past and they were heading out the door to the restaurant they were supposed to meet Hermione's parents at.

They walked in to the restaurant and found that her parents were already there.

"Mom, Dad, nice to see you." Hermione said excitedly, running over to give them each a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you too sweetie! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a year now!" her mom exclaimed.

"I have been good mom and I know it has been so long and I am sorry bout that. I have been busy with work and everything." She then turned to her father, "How are you dad?"



"I'm good sweetie; work is busy as usual so we've been running ragged."

"That's good. I want you guys to meet someone special to me." she turned and motioned for Draco to come and join her. "Mom, dad, this is Draco. He and I are dating." "Draco, these are my parents Ann and Jim Granger."

"Nice to meet you" Draco replied politely.

"Draco, as in Draco Malfoy? The one who hated you back in school and caused you and your friends nothing but trouble?" her dad asked a bit upset.

"Yes, dad, that Draco, but he has changed I promise you. We have been dating since 7th year of our schooling at Hogwarts. He even helped us in the final battle! I know it will take you guys sometime to get along but please make an effort for me. Harry and Ron already don't like it but I haven't been close to them for awhile now because they can't accept me for me and who I am with." Hermione said, pleading with her parents, her dad especially, to understand.

"I don't know Hermione Jane Granger, how do you know he won't go back to the way he was? It was only three years ago that he suddenly changed. What makes you think he won't do it again?" Her father retorted back.

"Father it's because I know him! I wouldn't be with him if he was bad! I LOVE him dad! I love everything about him even his smirky little attitude! He and I are going to be married and have a baby soon so you are going to have to either accept it or just deal with it." Hermione yelled.

"You are what?! Did I just hear you right missy?" Her mother yelled this time.

"I- I I'm pregnant and getting married?" she asked.

"Hermione Jane Granger I thought we taught you better than that! You are barely even 21 and you are having a child out of wedlock! And with HIM? How could you? I don't know what to think right now child. But as of now know this, we are not going to help you in anyway especially with a child from him." Her mother exclaimed before stalking out the restaurant followed shortly by her father.

Hermione stood there rooted to the spot, tears slowly pouring down her cheeks. "I can't believe they practically disowned me like that! Why can't they see how much I love you and how good you are?"

"I don't know love. I honestly don't know. I guess we are just going to have to prove it to them somehow. But sweetie, I hate to say this, we still have to go deal with my mother. If you thought this was bad, wait until we get to Mother's." Draco said gently.



Hermione didn't say anything she just slowly turned and walked out of the restaurant, Draco following behind her.

"Hermione, its okay. I know it hurts but I am here for you through thick and thin. I know you probably don't want to do this right now, but we need to head over to Mother's. It's better to get this over with now than wait til later." He said trying to get her to say something.

"You're right Draco, I know we need to do this. Let's go and get this over with. I don't know how much more I can take but I will try."

"That's my girl" he said leaning in to gently kiss her forehead. He then grabbed her hand and they apparated away to his mother's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

A/N sorry it has taken me over six months to update! I am such a horrible person for waiting so long but I do have a plausible excuse, college took over my life for four months of it and writers block the other two. But I made this chapter especially long. I hope you enjoyed it even though it isn't up to par. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! R&R please!


	4. Parents Part II

A/n I know, I know, it's a miracle that I am updating in the same week!! Again I do not own Harry Potter, sadly that belongs to JK. But the characters that do come along that aren't in the books are mine..

R&R please and thank you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parents Part II

Hermione and Draco arrived with a 'pop' in front of an elegant style mansion. Draco walked up to the gate, took out a key that resembled an m and stuck it in the lock, unlocking the gate so they could enter.

"Wow Draco, your home is absolutely amazing! This is all yours right since you put your father into Azkaban?"

"Yes, this is mine, but I don't want to live here, that is why my mother is here because I don't want this place it holds too many horrifying memories with Lucius." He replied.

"Ah, well I wouldn't want to live in something so huge anyway. I love our flat that we have in London. Well let's head on in to the snakes den shall we?" she said deciding that they better do it now before she lost all her nerve.

"Yes let's I don't want to be here longer than I have to be." Draco said eyeing the looming mansion ahead.

They walked the long path up to Malfoy Manor, hand in hand trying to take as long as possible so to avoid their confrontation with Narcissa Olivia Malfoy. They took the steps up to the front door where Draco was about to knock but was surprised when the door opened to find an anxious looking Narcissa staring back at them.

"Oh Draco darling, I was just coming to see if you have arrived yet! I am so glad to see you. How are you dear?" she said eyeing Hermione while she spoke.

"I'm fine mother. May we come in?"

"Yes, Draco of course, this is your house to you know." She said shuffling them inside to the formal living room.

"Now Draco, who is this lovely woman sitting next to you? I haven't heard you mention anyone before when you come to see me."

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger, we have been dating since our 7th year. And we…" but he never got to finish his sentence because Narcissa decided to cut in.



"Hermione Granger as in the Hermione Granger who out did you every year you were in Hogwarts? The mudblood who was best friends with your arch nemesis Harry Potter?" she said icily.

"Yes mother she is the one who out did me but it was because she was the best witch in our year! And don't call her that, it's a nasty word and it shouldn't matter! I have learned mother that the blood that is in her is the same kind of blood that is in us. We all have the same blood it isn't decided on pure or muggle or half blood. Yes she WAS friends with Harry bloody Potter but they haven't been close. All they wanted her for was for someone to cheat off with the homework." He replied just as icily back.

"What will your father think if he ever gets out of Azkaban Draco? You know he won't approve."

"Yes, mother I know he won't approve, but he is going to sit and rot in Azkaban for all the hell he caused people. I never want to be associated with that man. He was nothing but a cruel evil bastard. A murderer who took pleasure in torturing others, he is no longer my father, mother."

"Draco! How can you say that about him! He was a loving man, who just went astray for a bit! He did not deserve to go to Azkaban!"

"Mother how can you be so naïve, he beat you mother. He BEAT you! How is that a "loving man" as you say? A man who loved you would never lay his hand on you!" he screamed.

"Don't talk to me that way young man!"

"It's the truth mother! I am never going to be like him. I will never join the dark side like you two chose! I am going to be a father and a husband soon and there is no way I am going to turn into someone like Lucius!"

"No it isn't! He would never hurt you or me! He- wait… did you just say you and this mudblood over here are going to have a child and are getting married?"

"Yes mother I did."

"Draco how can you taint our blood like that!"

"Like I said before, mother, difference in our magical heritage doesn't bother me anymore! I wish that you could see that too! I thought you would be different. Her parents don't like us being together and doesn't want to have anything to do with their daughter or grandchild! I would hope that you would have been different! I knew you were going to be mad but I thought you could accept it and accept her as well!" he said before storming off leaving Hermione alone with her soon to be mother-in-law.



"Mrs. Malfoy, I know you are upset that I am with your son, but I can only hope that you could accept me for me, and not my blood or what background I came from. I love your son with all my heart and am looking forward to being with him for the rest of my life and have him there to raise our child. I know it will take time but I really want to get to know you and hopefully get you to accept me in time." She said before getting up and heading off to find Draco, leaving Narcissa to her thoughts.

Hermione walked through the foyer and up a flight of stairs in search for Draco. She was walking down the west wing corridor when she heard a piano playing somewhere to her left. She slowly approached the closed door and opened it a peep to see who was playing. She found Draco playing what seemed to be a piece by Beethoven and was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice her enter. When he finished the piece he started when he heard a soft applause near the door. He turned to find his fiancé staring at him.

"Oh Draco I didn't know you knew how to play the piano! It was so lovely!"

"Thanks, I only play though when I am upset or need time alone." He replied as he got up to walk over to her. "I am sorry about my mother. I thought she would be different now that Lucius is in Azkaban but I was wrong. She is still stuck in her old ways. I do hope she turns around and sees what a beautiful, smart , and loveable woman you are." He finished leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I know Draco. It's okay. I didn't expect her to accept me right away. It didn't hurt as bad as my parents since she doesn't know me all that much." Hermione replied leaning into him.

He rested his chin on top of her head just glad to be there with her and not having to deal with anyone or anything at the moment. The moment was soon ended however, when a scream emitted from downstairs.

XXXXXXXX

And that is where I leave you. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had a request to put another one up soon. So surprisingly I got this one done in about an hour! I know a miracle. Until next time!


	5. A surprise visitor

Draco and Hermione abruptly pulled apart and pulled out their wands as they descended the stairs to see why Narcissa had screamed. To the utter horror there, standing in the foyer was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Upon them entering he looked over to them."Ah if it isn't my ungrateful son and his mudblood girlfriend or should I say fiancé." He remarked.

"And if it isn't my asshole of a father. What the hell are you doing here? You are supposed to be locked up in Azkaban under heavy security! I put you there myself! How the hell did you escape?" Draco said in a dangerously calm tone.

"Ah son, that would be because my loyal friends, broke me out. I am here to seek revenge for the fall of my lord." He smirked.

Wand still pointed at his father, Draco headed towards him. "I will kill you Lucius. You are not my father anymore. I am tired of the way you treat mother and I. She won't admit it but she is scared of you! Now come quietly to the ministry with me or do I need to result in force?"

"Ah young naïve Dragon, what makes you think you can stop me? You did it once, yes, but you had help. I will not be going with you. I have come here for one reason and that is to take young Granger with me. She can be a great asset in our quest to plan." He began slowly making his way forward.

"You will go nowhere near her old man!" he began firing a cutting curse towards him.

Lucius didn't have time to put up a shield and was hit in his arm causing a huge cut run from the length of his elbow down.

"Why you insufferable little brat!, you will pay for that my son!" he yelled sending the crucio curse towards Draco. He ducked just in time to see the curse fly right above his head. He fired one right back and Lucius wasn't quick enough and fell to the one curse he so often used on Draco when he was younger. Draco kept it up while he walked over to Lucius. "You are going back to where you belong, Lucius. You don't deserve to live, but I am not a cold heartless bastard like you have become." He took the curse off and was about to send the body bind curse at him but he disapparated before Draco could even get the incantation out.

"Shit." He swore. He looked back to where he left Hermione only to find that she too had disappeared. "Shit, shit, shit!" he kept saying under his breath.

"Draco, there is no need for that language!" his mother said finally coming out of her stupor of seeing Lucius in the foyer.

"Mother! He took Hermione. She is carrying my child and you have no idea what he is capable of! He could kill her!" he said as he stormed off to the one place he hoped he never had to go to: The Burrow.

Draco appeared in front of the Burrow only to have six wands pointed directly at him.



"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" sneered Ron.

"Well, as lovely as this is, having six wands pointed at me, I did not come here to socialize. I need your help." Draco admitted, hating the fact that he had to resort to help from Weasley's and Potter.

"The great Draco Malfoy is asking us for his help? Why?" Harry asked very suspicious of why his arch nemesis was at their doorstep wanting their help of all people.

"Because, Potter, my father came to my mother's house while Hermione and I were over there and kidnapped my fiancé!" Draco yelled.

"I thought your father was in prison Malfoy? What did you do, help him escape?" Harry shot back.

"No you prat! Why the hell would I aid Lucius when I was the one who put him in Azkaban? Some of his death eater buddies who never got caught came and broke him out. So he then decided that he needed Hermione for some plan of theirs. Now I need your help." Draco said, trying to not resort to cruel retorts.

"Okay, we will help you on one condition, once we find her you leave her the hell alone, she doesn't need you."

"I will not agree to that. You can't dictate to me who I can and cannot be with and I love Hermione. If that is the condition then I will do this on my own." He said and started to walk away when Ginny stopped him.

"Draco wait! I want to help! Hermione is my friend, and no matter how we were in school I am willing to put past differences aside and help find her." She said trying to encourage the others to follow in her lead. When no one else seemed to step forward she turned and glared at all of them. "Right guys? We are going to help him find Hermione. She is our friend! I hate how we aren't close anymore. Obviously Draco is a good guy if she is marrying him and having his child! Just put your grudges aside and help for Merlins sake!" She said and stormed back into the house.

"You know, she is right guys, even though we can't stand Malfoy, Hermione is our friend and she is carrying a child. We need to find her and get her to safety." Harry said low enough where he knew Draco couldn't hear.

They all turned to face Draco "Okay we agree to help you find Hermione, we still don't like you but we will help you in finding her." Harry spoke up for the group.

"Okay so first we need to come up with a plan. I have a feeling I know where he took her, but we have to come up with a way to get there and a plan on once we get inside." He side walking with them back into the house.



XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Okay I know this is a bit short but I had to get this chapter done.. Next chapter will be longer. Hope you liked it! R&R


	6. Of plans and things

Chapter 7

"Where do you believe they are?" Harry asked.

"It's an un-plottable piece of land that only Malfoy's know where it is, of course only if we've been shown. Lucius has probably forgotten that he took me to the place, so he doesn't know that I know how to get there," replied Draco.

"Okay, how do we get there, and then once there what is our plan of attack?" interrupted Ginny.

"Well the only way for us to get there safely would be to fly because he would be able to tell is we apparated. We want the element of surprise. As for the plan of attack, he will be alone. He doesn't find any of the other death eaters within Voldemort's pack, worthy enough, because one you have been there you will know the location and be able to get back."

"Since we know he will be alone, is there any place within this castle, I assume that's what it is, and that he would put Hermione in? Something like a dungeon?" asked Harry.

"Correct."

"Okay that's most likely where your father is holding her."

At Draco's sheepish look, Harry assumed there was something he was holding back. So with out holding back he asked, "Draco what is it?"

"Well he might not necessarily be holding her in the dungeons. He could have put her in one of the rooms near the kitchens. These rooms aren't the friendliest of places either." Draco cringed, putting effect behind his words.

"What do you mean 'not the friendliest' Draco?" Ron asked, going a shade whiter.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "It means Weas-Ron, that those rooms are meant for torturing people, not in a physical sense either, but in a mental sense. It can play mind games with if you let it. It will make you relieve your worst nightmares in your head and it makes you ultimately go crazy. That is why I have a feeling Lucius," he spat at saying his father's name, "put 'Mione in one of those horrible rooms."

"Well Draco if Lucius would really put her in there, the stupid sick piece of filth, then we really need to step up the speed and get a plan into action." Ginny uttered, putting as much of her fiery temper into her words and demeanor.

As soon as they discussed the general layout of where they would be flying to, they set out of a plan of action. Fred and George you are responsible for the distraction. Bring whatever you can to completely distract Lucius from Hermione." Ordered a very tired, and stressed out Ginny.

"Got it, are you thinking what I am thinking Gred?"

"Of course Forge…firecrackers?"

"By George I think you got it Gred!"

"Okay… anyways, Harry, Ron, when you enter the castle what are you going to do?" asked Ginny.

"We go in from the back then if we see anyone we stun them while Draco goes in search for Hermione in the rooms by the kitchens. While he is searching for her, you, Ron, and I will be heading down to the basement to see if Lucius put her in one of the dungeons," summarized Harry, all in one breath.

"Great, now that we have that all settled lets go eat, I'm straving."

"Ron, when are you NOT hungry?" asked Ginny.

They all headed in to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was preparing dinner.

"It'll be reading in fifteen minutes dears," then turning around she addressed Draco, "Will you be staying for dinner dear?"

"Only if adding me won't be any trouble," he replied.

"Of course not dear, you are always welcome, and Hermione as well, when you get her back" Mrs. Weasley replied quickly turning away from them to hide her tears.

Ginny stepped away from the five boys to comfort her mum. "Mum we will find her, don't worry. Ron, Harry, the twins, Draco and I will find her. We know where she is. We are leaving first thing in the morning."

Afterwards, they all set down for dinner, talking animatedly over their plans for the following morning.

A/n sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I have been super busy with college, and also I lost my eight pages I had written down so this is just a little bit of what I wrote. I have an essay to write for my teachers college so I will get the last five pages up soon! Promise!


End file.
